Don't forget
by your-worste-nightmare13
Summary: Naraku is defeated. Inuyasha gives the jewel to Kagome and they live happily ever after...Or do they? Someone dies..But can they be brought back to life? I dunno READ AND FIND OUT! heehee
1. Fight with Kikyou

I started a new story yay! why you may ask? I dunno, I was bored. MUHAHAHA okay well read and review!

* * *

Inuyasha struggled with all his might but it wasn't enough. The soul gatherers held him to the tree. He watched the scene before him. He had to break help her! He struggled more but it was of no use, they only held a tighter grip. Sweat started to outline his forehead. If Kagome died, it would be his fault.

* * *

…flashback… 

The night of the new moon. He transformed into his human state. Naraku was defeated just hours before. Inuyasha sighed looking at the girl beside him, who was now holding the shikon jewel. He smiled as the wind blew through her hair. She looked towards him and smiled back.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"Well, there is a wish to make." Inuyasha said. She looked at the jewel, then held it out to him. He shook his head.

"No you take it." He said. She looked at him questionably. "I don't want the wish. Becoming a full demon just doesn't seem as important to me as it use to."

She smiled again. "Thank you, Inuyasha. But I don't know what to wish for." She said.

"Anything you want." He paused to take a breath in. "But before you do. I need to talk…to you" He said nervously. "I have also decided not to go with Kikyou to hell…But to…to stay with you…if that's okay that is." He said looking at the ground, afraid to see her rejecting him.

She smiled and tackled him with a hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" She looked up at him. then laughed at his surprised face. He joined in. The laughter stopped as an arrow shot out pass them.

* * *

….present time… 

"Kikyou, please!" Kagome yelled dodging another arrow. This time it grazed her cheek. She was getting slower because she was tired, panting heavily. Kikyou notched another arrow.

"Stupid girl!" Kikyou screamed, tears flowed down her cheeks. "Inuyasha is mine!"

"Kikyou! I know your not like this!" Kagome pleaded. "Look at what you have become!"

Kikyou lowered her arrow towards the ground. Kagome smiled with relief then looked over to Inuyasha. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. But opened them quickly as he heard a scream. Kagome's scream. He looked over to where she was standing to see her laying on the ground with an arrow protruding from her chest. Tears coming from her eyes.

"Nooo!" Inuyasha yelled as the soul gatherers released him. He fell to the ground but got up quickly and ran to Kagome's side.

Kikyou fell to her knees. _'I…I…I shot her…I killed her'_ Her eyes widened. She had killed someone over her jealousy, not because they were evil or hurting someone else. She had killed Kagome. She knew that Kagome was definitely not evil and would never hurt someone unless she had a good reason to. Even then, Kikyou supposed, she probably wouldn't want to hurt that person. From what she knew of her she was a kind-hearted Miko, who just so happened to steal the heart of Inuyasha. Kikyou looked at the ground as more tears came from her eyes.

Inuyasha went to her side and held onto her hand. "Don't worry Kagome. Kaede can help you." He said.

She shook her head slightly. "No, I am going to die Inuyasha. I just…I just hope you don't forget about me." She whispered.

"No! Your not going to die!" Inuyasha yelled desperately. "You can't…"He whispered.

She smiled sadly. "I have to tell you…I love you Inuyasha." A tear came down from her eye. Her smile started to fade. She didn't want to die, but she knew she was going to as breathing got harder every second that past.

"Kagome…I love you too." He lowered his lips to her forehead a gave a small kiss. His eyes started to water but he tried his best to hide his sorrow, to try to keep her happy in her last moments.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." She whispered and closed her eyes.

* * *

Okay there ya go. review! they make me happy! 


	2. explaining and sorrow

Okay here is the second chapter! yay! And thanx to...**kagome-05:** Thanx for the review...I hope you still like my stories...(is scared) DONT HATE ME!**Kagome lover 2009:** Yea here is the update! there isn't going to many chapters though...i dont think..not sure... **xWhit3StaRx:** Heehee I update...but you probably already realized that...nvm me! lol. hope you like this chapter. **SARAH:** Oh thanks. heehee here is da update.

* * *

(What happened last time)

She smiled sadly. "I have to tell you…I love you Inuyasha." A tear came down from her eye. Her smile started to fade. She didn't want to die, but she knew she was going to as breathing got harder every second that past.

"Kagome…I love you too." He lowered his lips to her forehead a gave a small kiss. His eyes started to water but he tried his best to hide his sorrow, to try to keep her happy in her last moments.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." She whispered and closed her eyes.

(now on with the story)

* * *

Inuyasha looked at her face clutching her hand in his. He saw her eyes going blank and her grip slowly loosened. Inuyasha raised a hand to her cheek to feel her soft skin once more just to remember it forever. A tear came down from his eye as her looked at her expressionless face. Already he missed her smile, her cheerfulness. The thought of living on without her…It was unbearable. _'Its not fair!…I love her…Why must all those I love be taken away from me! We were supposed to live on, have children, grandchildren!'_ He thought of this, his face in an expression of pain. He grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of her chest, then tossed it aside.

He turned to Kikyou. His eyes held anger and hurt. "Are you happy now?! Is this what you wanted!" Another tear came down from his eye. "You win! You have caused me the most pain of anyone… And to think I loved you." He spat.

"In..Inuyasha!" Kikyou cried. "I…I don't know why I did it…I was going to stop but I-"

"Save it! Whatever you say can never bring Kagome back!" His eyes showed hatred as he picked Kagome off the ground. "Just…Leave me be, Kikyou… Believe me, you would be dead by now if it was up to me, but I know Kagome wouldn't have wanted that. Consider yourself saved by the one you killed." With that he left.

It didn't take very long to reach Kaede's hut…He wished it took longer. He was the one who would have to explain what happened…He failed Kagome. He wouldn't be surprised if they never wanted to speak to him again.

As he neared the hut, Kagome still in his arms, Shippo came running out.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! What took you so long?!" He questioned cheerfully as he jumped on to Inuyasha's shoulder. "Wow! Kagome is asleep already!" Shippo said giving her a small glance then looking back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stayed silent. He didn't have the courage to tell him the truth. He knew it would break the little kitsunes heart.Shippo looked at Inuyasha. He saw fear and sadness, but he didn't know why. He had never seen Inuyasha like that.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Shippo, lets go inside." Inuyasha said, his voice higher than usual, cracking slightly.

Shippo nodded. His eyes curious.

Inuyasha took a step in. The rest of the group, didn't notice him. Just continued with celebrating the defeat of Naraku. Shippo jumped down and Inuyasha went to lay Kagome on a straw bed in the corner. He slid his fingers along her cheek once more then went over to the rest of the group. When he didn't sit down they turned there attention to the hanyou, now human for the night. They could tell it was serious, whatever it was, by the look on his face. Such sadness on such a happy day.

"Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.

Inuyasha then hung his head, looking down at the ground. "Kagome is…dead." He said painfully.

Sango's eyes widened in fear as she quickly looked around for her friend. Her eyes landed in the corner where Kagome lay. She got up quickly but slowly walked over to her friend. Her eyes started to water. She knelt by Kagome and grabbed her hand.

She waited for her to breathe…but no breath came. "Kagome?" She asked in a shaky voice. She waited for her to answer…but no answer came. "Kagome please?" She sobbed. Still no answer. She turned to look at Miroku, tears still flowing. He walked over to her and knelt and began to pray for Kagome. Evan a single tear came from his eye.

Inuyasha watched helplessly as Miroku and Sango knelt by his love. He turned away to see Shippo in a corner. Tears coming from his eyes. But he made no sound. He just stared at Kagome. His eyes wide. That really hit Inuyasha. He knew how much Shippo loved Kagome, and that he considered her his mother, to an extent. He was so young. Inuyasha knew what it was like to feel alone, he guessed that was what Shippo was probably feeling now.

He turned away again to see even Kilala eyes were watery. So much pain. So many people cared for Kagome. But she deserved it, she cared for every single one of them. It was really hard to dislike such a good person as her.

Its not fair she was taken from them. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to go back and kill Kikyou. But he didn't. He turned to go to the door. Paused before he opened it. "Don't have the funeral until I come back." With that he left. Sango cried into Miroku's arms. Shippo continued staring and crying silently as if he was hypnotized. Kilala went to comfort him. But he made no move to acknowledge him.

* * *

…Kikyou….

Kikyou watched as Inuyasha turned his back on her. She held her head in shame. She closed her eyes tightly. She really did regret what she had done. After all, killing Kagome did nothing between herself and Inuyasha but pull them further apart. She opened her eyes. Wiping the tears away she saw a little glimmer of something a few feet away. She got up walked towards it. She reached down to pick it up. It was the Shikon jewel.

* * *

Errg i dont like Kikyou. But I made her somewhat of a decent person...i think..i dunno i just tried to make her not too evil. Well anyways I hope ya guys like this one! :D review if ya can! 


End file.
